


Plant-Assisted Submission

by pareidoliaticspume



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Canon vine bondage, F/F, Mild Exhibition, Plants, Promare healing, Promare strap on, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pareidoliaticspume/pseuds/pareidoliaticspume
Summary: Bad end lesbians. Kray uses the promare and the thorns to mess Lio up in the engine core.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Plant-Assisted Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a kink meme prompt. Find the kink meme [here](https://madkinkyburnish.dreamwidth.org/277.html).

Lio felt the thorns wrap around her arms and lift her up into the middle of the engine. Kray stepped into the engine wearing a face smug with victory and Lio's first instinct was to kick up at her face, but a snap of her fingers and Lio's legs were tied up as well. Kray had her just like the other burnish, limbs splayed out and caught, unable to struggle. Lio continued to struggle regardless, exhausted but still unwilling to go down without a fight. Every movement just caused the thorns to wrap tighter around her, cutting into her clothes and eventually her skin, drawing blood. The stinging meant nothing to her compared to the pain in her heart, the pain the other Burnish must be feeling. Kray just watched with disappointment as Lio continued her ineffective thrashing, wrapping her up in more and more thorny vines to get her to stop, but she refused to relent. They were at a deadlock and Kray frowned, picking away the pieces of Lio's torn clothes until she was completely naked.

"Stop that. It's useless and you're marring my pristine fuel source." Kray walked behind Lio who whipped her head around to keep the other burnish in her sights, cutting her cheek on a thorn in the process. Kray held her face and tutted. "Don't waste precious burnish blood," she said, licking across the cut. Lio closed her eyes and winced, but opened them to discover the wound gone.

"You bastard, what the hell are you-" Kray shoved two hot fingers into Lio's mouth and pressed down on Lio's tongue. Lio gagged and bit down harshly, but the fingers hardened by Promare were unyielding and only got hotter. Kray shot flames down Lio's throat and into her body, healing the nicks on Lio's skin in a shower of sparks.

"That's better. Now you're perfect for me."

Lio continued to yell and trash and Kray drew away from her, out of her line of sight. "Kray!" she yelled before feeling thorns crawling across her chest and dragging over her nipples. She gasped and closed her eyes as they weaved their way up her legs and gently over her clit.

"Now will you consider staying still?" came Kray's voice, close to her ear. Kray flicked Lio's earring with her tongue and Lio turned her head to glare at her. "Uh uh," Kray tutted, "don't move." A thorn dragged over Lio's nipple, nicking it.

"Ah!" Lio cried out as Kray looked down at her chest with fake pity. She reached around and held the hurt breast gently, cupping it and moving it around, pretending to inspect the nipple.

"Ready to finally stay still?"

"Fuck you."

Kray's hold became harsh in an instant, squeezing Lio's chest with both hands, not caring if she aggravated the wounds. She pulled Lio close to her, bending Lio's back against her chest as she loomed over her. "Do you think you have a choice?" Kray's voice was rough and angry against her ear, nothing like her smooth propaganda voice or even her mocking tone when she pushed Galo to their death. "Prisoners shouldn't have so much energy. Looks like I'll need to wear you down a little first."

Kray loosened her grip and flicked a finger over Lio's hurt nipple, healing it. Lio pressed her lips together, refusing to make a sound. Kray laughed, pulling Lio's body tighter against hers. "So now you want to stay quiet? Let's see how long you can hold back."

Lio watched as the thorny vines moved against her skin again, bringing a little flower closer and closer to her chest. It slid softly against her skin and almost felt nice until all the petals fell out, revealing a little pod that broke up into four sections, filled with tiny spikes on the inside. Lio's eyes widened and she looked up at Kray. "I thought you didn't want- ah!" The pod closed around Lio's nipple, clamping down and pulling. "Hng, KRAY!"

Kray grinned, dragging a hand up into Lio's hair and pulling her head aside. She bite down with equal fervor. "Yes, just like that. Scream my name for everyone to hear."

"Bastard!"

Kray frowned and another pod closed tightly around Lio's other nipple. Lio bit her lips to keep from crying out. Kray dragged her hand past Lio's stomach, flicking Lio's clit once before digging her fingers into Lio's folds. The pain at Lio's chest kept her so occupied that she didn't notice until Kray started slipping fingers inside her. She gasped, chest heaving, and started thrashing again. Kray just laughed at Lio's feeble attempts and pumped her fingers in and out slowly. She grew tired and hazy quickly, mind spinning. Her chest felt hot, even with all of the promare flames surrounding them. Her clit felt hot too and she looked down to see another pod rubbing against it, missing its friends' spikes. It was secreting something clear and Lio bucked up against it to feel more friction. Kray provided that friction with her palm, cupping Lio completely and making her feel impossibly hot. "Feeling good?" Kray asked, voice dripping with satisfaction. Lio wanted to yell but she was quickly losing sight of her sense of self, wanting nothing more than to feel even hotter. The promare's voice flit across her mind. She wanted to burn, burn more, burn hotter.

"More..." came Lio's weak voice.

Kray smiling, biting down on Lio's neck again, and Lio gave a yell of ecstasy. Lio had lost herself at this point, moving her hips against Kray's fingers. She felt something large grow behind her and she started bucking against that as well. Kray laughed again and stilled Lio's hips. Lio moaned in agitation and pliantly allowed her legs to get lifted into the air by the thorns. Kray pulled her fingers out from inside Lio and coated her flaming promare dick. "Ready?" she whispered into Lio's ear, but Lio just gave a garbled response. She wrapped her arms under Lio's legs and entered her slowly from behind, savoring every inch, pulling in and out until her dick was completely slick. She braced herself and pulled Lio close, biting Lio's neck again and licking away the blood. Grinning, she snapped her hips and pushed into Lio with one fluid movement. Lio cried out and tightened around her. Kray grunted as she continued to rail Lio hard and quick. Her breath was hot against Lio's face as she spoke, harsh and victorious. "Look at the fallen Mad Burnish leader now. I wonder how many of your lackies can see you now, getting fucked by me, how many can hear your cries." She punctuated it with a hard thrust and Lio yelled, halfway between a cry and a moan.

Kray dropped Lio's legs and bent her over, grabbing her hips tightly and started fucking her even harder. Lio was limp, hanging off of the thorns, arms and legs slack against them. Kray kept fucking her until her throat was raw and she started dripping on the floor. Kray couldn't tell if it was drool or tears, but it fired her up regardless. She snapped her hips against Lio one final time, shooting flames deep into her core. It swept through Lio, healing all her external scars. Kray pulled out, satisfied, and stepped out of the engine.

"Biar, start the warp drive."


End file.
